A Barmaid's Love
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: (This was just a random idea I wanted to write) Clara is working as a barmaid back in Victorian London, but there are two differences: it's not the end of humanity as we know it and she and the Doctor are lovers. Fluffiness for whouffle, and overprotective tendencies on the Doctor's part! Horrible summary, but hopefully a good story! Rated T for references and slight violence. :D


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** I was watching the **_**Doctor Who**_** episode "The Snowmen" for the innumerable time. I honestly have no idea how many times I've watching it. All I know is that it's a lot of times. Anyways, as I was saying, I was watching that episode, and when I saw the scene where Clara is working at the bar and she was picking up the empty drinks from the bar, this idea just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it!**

The bar maid Clara Oswald was doing her usual rounds of collecting and serving drinks when a hand gently grasped her arm. She quickly switched the tray to her other hand so she didn't drop it as she turned to see one of the common drunkards looking up at her with a drunken smile and bloodshot eyes. Clara managed to jerk her arm free of his hold, turning towards him so she was facing him completely as she commented, "You'll have to wait your turn, sir. I have to fill these drinks."

The man stood up on wobbly feet that were barely keeping him up as he moved closer to her and replied, slurring his words, "It's not liquor I want, love." Clara stiffened. She knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted her. She tilted her head back so her chin was a little higher as she placed a hand on her hip and said indignantly, "I'm sorry, sir, but that is all we offer." The man moved forward as he reached out to touch her cheek and replied, "Come now, dear…I know you can give me more than that."

Clara slapped away his hand and stated lowly, "Keep away from me…"

"Aw, come on now—"

"No!"

The man grabbed her by the arm with surprising strength as he jerked her back so hard, she dropped the tray as the mugs tumbled across the floor, and everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at them. Quickly losing interest, the onlookers turned away as the bartender Joseph, one of Clara's friends began to approach; preparing to assist her if it got too out of hand. The man was squeezing her arm so hard it made Clara wince as the man pulled her roughly closer to him as he growled, "No one says no to me…" He then landed his lips on hers, and before Joseph could assist her, the man's hand was down the front of her dress, touching her.

Clara screamed and instantly began to struggle as she pulled his hand out from her dress. She pushed him away, her hand connecting with his cheek as she slapped him. The man stumbled back, but surprisingly managed to remain on his feet as his eyes filled with rage, and he pulled his arm back, about to strike her. Suddenly, the abusive drunkard was spun around and punched hard in the jaw so hard there was an audible crack when the fist connected with the man's cheek.

"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed in relief, but that relief quickly turned to horror when she saw the murderous rage in the Doctor's eyes. She raced forward as she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off the man he was currently beating senselessly. With help from Joseph, she finally managed to get the Doctor off of the drunkard as he shook them off and stood up. There was still fury in his eyes as he turned to Clara, but worry soon replaced that as he took her face into his hands, gently caressing her cheeks as he asked softly, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No…He didn't hurt me..." Clara replied, on the verge of tears as she leaned into his touch, needing his reassurance. She knew that if the other man really wanted, he could have dragged her outside or waited for her shift to end and had his way with her. Before the Doctor could respond, Joseph walked over to them and commented, "Doctor, take her home. Clara, you can have the rest of the night off. Take the rest of the week off if you need it."

"You sure, Joey?" Clara asked as she looked at her friend worriedly. "We're already short staffed."

"Yeah, go home," Joseph replied as he smiled warmly, and Clara smiled appreciatively. The Doctor picked up his top hat that had fallen off in the fight and put it back on, before he offered her his arm, and she gladly took it as he led her out of the bar. Clara leaned against him with her cheek pressed against his shoulder as they walked along the street. The Doctor heard her let out a soft, ragged breath, and he instantly knew that she was trying to contain her tears as he murmured, "Clara…" He turned to her and pulled her into his arms, not caring about what others thought since she was still in her barmaid's outfit.

Clara buried her face into his chest as she clung to him and murmured, "I don't know why I'm crying…" The Doctor stroked her hair and replied softly, "I do…Remember this…Remember this…all of it…I will never let anyone else hurt you ever again…I promise…" Clara smiled and leaned back so she could look into his eyes as she stood up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his. She giggled against his lips when he fidgeted, fighting the instinct to wave his arms around like he usually did when he was suddenly kissed as he leaned forward.

Clara tangled her fingers in his hair as they separated and remained tightly wrapped in each other's arms. The Doctor sighed and pressed his forehead against hers as he held her close. Clara's eyes were closed with a soft, sweet smile on her lips, but the Doctor's eyes were open, and he could see people looking at them out of the corner of them. He usually didn't care about what others thought of them and their relationship, but he knew she had been through enough that day. He pulled her arms from around his neck and whispered, "Come on, my dear Clara…Let's go home…"

Clara smiled and nodded as she linked arms with him once again, walking side by side as they went home. A joyful and affectionate smile was carved into the young barmaid's face because she knew that no matter what happened, her knight in a bowtie would always be there for her, ready to hold her and beat someone up whenever she needed. She smiled at that last thought. He may not be built tough, but he could certainly pack a punch when he wanted to; he had shown that whenever a bar patron got a little too handsy with her. She loved this man, no matter how crazy or protective he may be. He was hers, and she wouldn't want him any other way.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Just an idea that had popped into my head. I mean, it's not that great, but I hope you liked it. :) That's what counts, right? Of course! So whether you liked it or not, please review it! Tell me what you think! Tell me if it was bad or tell me if you liked it! It's just like cookies, stickers, and **_**Doctor Who**_** episodes! I can't get enough of them! So please review!**

**With love,**

**Dr. Anthro-Tano**


End file.
